


Came To Ask You For Advice

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions, Engagement Plans, F/M, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal(s), Nervousness, Rings, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: Preparing to ask one of the most important questions of his life, Jefferson turns to one of his closest friends for advice. Who is gathering the courage to make a life-changing decision of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Angelica and Jefferson a) freaking out over the fact that their freind is going to ask their significant other to marry them, b) gushing over their potential fiance/fiancee and being like 'but what if they say no?', c) the other assuring them that James/Adrienne couldn't possibly say anything but yes.
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

Angelica Schuyler was alone in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, who was currently at work, and curled up on the sofa with a book in her lap (for those of you who are curious, she was reading 'Pride and Prejudice'). She slipped the bookmark in and placed the volume to one side when someone knocked on the door. Knowing it wouldn't be Adrienne, seeing as the French Marquise possessed keys, the eldest Schuyler Sister got up to greet her visitor.

She couldn't say she was expecting the wild curls, bright magenta suit and cane belonging to a certain Virginian who bore striking resemblance to her girlfriend's cousin, but she wasn't displeased to see Thomas Jefferson either.

"Ah, Thomas, how can I be of assistance to you this fine day?" Angelica smiled slightly.  
"Have you been readin' Pride and Prejudice again?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow at Angelica's language. He hadn't heard her speak like that since the 18th century.  
"So what if I have?" grinned Angelica "Would you like to come in?"  
"Thanks, I need to talk about somethin' very important with you anyway." Jefferson said as Angelica moved aside so he could enter the apartment.  
"How come you're coming to me instead of, oh I don't know, Lafayette? Your best friend?" asked Angelica, following Jefferson into the living room, nudging him out of the spot she'd been sat in previously before sitting beside him.  
"Because you and I both know that Gilbert du Motier can't keep a secret to save his life. And this issue I have requires someone who can keep their mouth shut. Hence why I came to you." Jefferson explained, looking pointedly at Angelica.  
"Fair enough," Aneglica conceded "but now I really am intrigued. What's the big secret?" she asked.

Jefferson took a deep breath, fingers curled tightly around his cane as if for support (even though he was sat down) before speaking in a slow, quiet voice while keeping his gaze to the floor.

"I'm going to ask James to marry me."   
There was silence for a beat, then Angelica squealed, making Jefferson startled to say the least.  
"Oh. My. God! Thomas, this is amazing! I can't believe this, holy shit! When are you going to ask him? Where are you going to ask him? Have you bought a ring? I bet you have, can I see it, please, pretty please?"

In reply, Jefferson fished a small black box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to Angelica. When the female opened it, she found a simple band that fused from rose gold at one edge of the ring to yellow gold at the other.

"I chose it because it reminded me of the sunrise at Monticello, hopefully it will remind James of that as well. After all, Monticello is...it's where our relationship began." Jefferson murmured "Also, if you look on the inside of the ring, you'll see it's engraved with the phrase 'Tu es l'amour de ma vie et le trésor de mon coeur.' which means 'You are the love of my life and the treasure of my heart.' Again, these words are important as they are the words I told James the first time I told him I loved him."  
"Oh, Thomas...he'll love it." breathed Angelica, her throat tight as she handed the ring back.  
"If he says yes." sighed Jefferson, then exclaimed when Angelica punched him in the arm "What was that for?" he hissed.  
Angelica placed her hands on Thomas' shoulders "Are you freaking kidding me? Of course James is going to say yes. Why the hell wouldn't he?"  
"But...what if..." Jefferson floundered for the right words "What if this isn't what he wants? He's been putting up with me for 200 years. Who says he wants to put up with me for potentially 200 more?"  
"Thomas Jefferson, you idiot." Angelica shook her head, smiling "James has not been 'putting up' with you. He loves you and he stays by you because of that. He would follow you to the end of time and space because he loves you so damn much. For God's sake, he let you turn him into a vampire on his deathbed! He wants to be with you for the rest of your lives, I just know it. So you are going to ask him to marry you and he is going to say yes and you two are going to live happily ever after." she assured him.  
Thomas opened his mouth to reply, but Angelica quickly cut across him.  
"And if you ask me if I really think so I'm going to slap you." 

Jefferson chuckled sheepishly and tucked the ring back in his pocket. He revealed that he hadn't actually decided when or where he was going to propose yet and was about to ask for the eldest Schuyler's opinion when another question came to mind.

"You seem to have given the idea of proposal an awful lot of thought." he accused, narrowing his eyes "How come-" his eyes widened as he answered his own question "...You're planning on proposing to Adrienne, aren't you?" he asked softly.  
Angelica blushed and looked down at the floor, determined not to meet Jefferson's eye even as she nodded shyly.  
"Do you have a ring? If so, can I please see it?" he whispered.

Angelica got to her feet and went to her and Adrienne's bedroom, retrieving a small red velvet box from its hiding place before returning to her guest and handing it to him. When Jefferson opened the box and saw a band of black gold set with three oval-shaped purple amethysts, he whistled quietly, clearly impressed.

"Amethysts are her favourite, plus I wanted to do something a little different from silver or white, rose or yellow gold. Something that's almost as unique and special as she is. Like yours, the inside is also engraved but instead of a sentence, it's the day we first met. The day...the day she changed my life forever." while she spoke, Angelica's gaze never left the ring, as she recalled some of her and Adrienne's most precious memories.  
"She couldn't say no even if she wanted to." Jefferson smiled as he handed the ring back.  
"I hope you're right..." Angelica looked at him suddenly "You're not to say a thing to anyone, understood?"  
"Cross my heart." promised Jefferson "You won't say anything either?"  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Angelica smiled "I have had an idea though."  
"Oh ho?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"I've already been thinking about the time and place to propose. I've had a few ideas, but one thing I do know is I want to do it surrounded by my friends and sisters. You and I could do a double proposal, maybe at the next movie night or something? That way we can have each other's backs and give the other moral support before we both pop the question." suggested Angelica.  
Jefferson took a minute to think it through before nodding in agreement "I like that idea, plus if I had to pick anyone to be my wing-woman, so to speak, it would be you."  
"Thanks, but are you sure? This plan would mean you'd have to propose with Alexander in the room." Angelica reminded him.  
The Virginian snorted "I couldn't give two shits about Hamilton being there, he has nothin' to do with me asking James to marry me."

Angelica held her hands up in mock surrender, laughing. Then she looked at Thomas for a moment before hugging him, much to Thomas' surprise. He hugged back anyway.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Thomas." she said quietly.  
"Thanl you for bein' here for me to confide in. And for confidin' in me." Jefferson replied, smiling slightly.  
Silence hung in the air for a moment before Angelica giggled "Laf's going to be so annoyed we didn't tell him."  
"Eh. Maybe for about three seconds." mused Jefferson "Then his French sensibilities will get the better of him and he'll end up huggin' and congratulatin' us both repeatedly."  
"True. Who do you think he'll react more over?" Angelica wondered "His best friend? Or the woman who's going to marry his cousin, assuming she says yes?"

Jefferson pulled away from the hug to look at his friend.  
"Only one way to find out." he grinned.  
"Agreed. I'm not going to lie, though...I'm a little bit scared." she admitted.  
"Don't be, you're Angelica Schuyler and you can do any damn thing you set your mind to. And if it helps, remember, you'll be surrounded by your family and friends, including me, when you propose to the woman of your dreams." Jefferson murmured.  
Angelica beamed and hugged him again.

Yes, knowing she'd be surrounded by loved ones did help.  
Now all she had to do was ask.


End file.
